


Что, если он скажет "нет"?

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis





	Что, если он скажет "нет"?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/189391) by anon. 



\- Я не могу поверить, что собираюсь сделать Шерлоку Холмсу предложение, - возбужденно прокричал Джим одному из множества своих лакеев. Они находились в ювелирном магазине три часа. Сам ювелир лежал связанный на полу, что никак не мешало ему широко распахнуть глаза, когда гений преступного мира стал вдруг подпрыгивать на месте от волнения. 

\- Что если он скажет “нет”? – спросил один из лакеев.

Лицо Джима вытянулось. \- Ну, если он скажет “нет”, мы будем держать милого Джонни в заложниках до тех пор, пока Шерлок не наденет фату и не присоединится ко мне на Майорке для медового месяца. А… вместо риса мы просто взорвем доктора Уотсона. Это гораздо экологичней и птицы смогут доесть остатки.

\- Вас всегда волновала экология, мистер Мориарти. – сказал другой.

\- Точно. Теперь, ты. – Он указал рукой. - Иди сюда и примерь это кольцо. Я знаю, что у тебя пальцы такого же размера, как и у моего дорогого будущего мужа.

Золотое кольцо было украшено кричаще огромным рубином и усыпано сапфирами. У ювелира выступили слезы на глазах от такого уродства, а лакей поежился, когда его босс одел ему на палец кольцо. 

Джим счастливо просиял. – Великолепно! Ладно, а теперь мы должны заполучить Шерлока на репетицию свадьбы через два часа. Кто-нибудь уже похитил миссис Холмс?

\- Она откусила Морану палец, сэр. Он все еще в больнице.

\- Ну, большинство людей хотят убить своих тещ, так или иначе. А как насчет Майкрофта?

\- Он уже депортировал половину из нас.

\- Но вы все граждане Британии.

\- Больше нет, сэр.

Джим обиженно нахмурился. – Семья Шерлока хочет _испортить_ мне свадьбу. Я склоняюсь к мысли отменить все и просто поиметь его неоднократно. 

И как раз в этот момент ювелир, о котором уже шла речь выше, стал рыдать так громко, что Джим машинально пустил ему пулю в голову.

\- И теперь у меня _костюм_ весь в крови!


End file.
